Saksi Bisu
by Manami Bakamusume
Summary: ONESHOT. Kematian memanggil dengan nada-nada syahdu untuk seseorang yang bertahan dalam sepi / AU, starring L Ryuzaki . Warning inside.


Belalang Sembah dan Jam Dinding

_b_y

**Manami Bakamusume**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Death Note _by _Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata © 2004

* * *

**Rated :** T

**Genre** **:** Angst/Tragedy

**Summary :** ONESHOT. Kematian memanggil dengan nada-nada syahdu untuk seseorang yang bertahan dalam sepi. AU, starring Ryuuzaki/L.

**WARNING :** rada nge-_bashing_ sisi gelap dunia medis, berdasar dari pengakuan seorang dokter. Sekiranya pembaca adalah seorang dokter ataupun co-ass yang akan tersinggung membaca _fic_ ini, tinggalkan SEKARANG. **Don't say I didn't warned you…**

* * *

Ryuuzaki menatap nanar pada butiran-butiran berwarna di hadapannya. Bentuk mereka beraneka macam, teksturnya beragam, dan sapuan warnanya indah. Penampilan mereka seolah-olah berusaha bersembunyi dari identitas yang sesungguhnya, yang terkuak dari klinis aromanya.

Mereka langsung membangkitkan sensasi mual pada perut Ryuuzaki. Ia tahu, badannya sendiri akan memberontak melawan keinginannya untuk sembuh. Lidahnya akan spontan meresistensi segala jenis benda yang memiliki rasa pahit yang sama, bau yang sama, namun berasal dari tempat yang berbeda-beda. Diberikan oleh orang-orang yang penampilannya dan gerakannya mirip: berjubah putih, menempelkan stetoskop dingin pada dada Ryuuzaki yang kurus, lalu menggores tulisan cakar ayam di atas kertas. Setelahnya, ia harus menunggu dan menunggu hingga kertas itu sampai padanya dalam butiran warna-warni, seperti yang saat ini ia hadapi.

Ryuuzaki tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya ada dalam posisi sebagai penerima butiran-butiran jahanam itu, diperas untuk memilikinya. Ia tahu persis, mereka hanya membawa keuntungan bagi para pemberinya. Kekelaman mereka dibungkus oleh putih, oleh kemanusiaan yang katanya mereka junjung. Untuk keluhan ringan saja, para pemberi izin butiran warna-warni akan menganjurkan para penerima untuk menolak generik. Mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah kepalsuan. Membuka tangan lebar-lebar, menerima lembar demi lembar berharga yang dapat ditukar dengan nikmat dunia. Meski mereka sepantasnya dilempar dalam api neraka, bumi menganggap mereka dewa!

Ryuuzaki juga ingin menjadi dewa. Membuktikan keberadaan dirinya sendiri, tanpa peduli akan kebinasaan yang lain. Satu-satunya yang berharga bagi dirinya adalah dirinya sendiri. Tak pernah ia sangka kalau tubuhnya sendiri malah akan mengkhianatinya. Menghancurkan semua mimpinya yang selama ini terpendam. Ia hampir dapat membalas pandangan penuh tanya dari setiap orang yang menatapnya. Hanya sedikit lagi.

Sambil menghela napas keras-keras, Ryuuzaki menyandar pada bangkunya, menatap langit-langit. Perlahan, matanya dihias lapisan bening, yang tak pernah mengalir di pipinya.

Ryuuzaki memiliki mata yang liar, karena adanya pancaran luka jiwa. Sisa bagian tubuhnyalah yang mengabarkan tentang luka itu. Perawakan anak laki-laki itu kurus, kulitnya pucat, dengan rambut panjang yang kusut. Keberadaannya di tempat manapun membangkitkan kekuatiran. Eksistensi Ryuuzaki begitu kuatnya, seolah mencabut hak asasi yang lain untuk hidup.

Mereka tak pernah tahu, kalau eksistensi itu harus ditaklukan dengan kelembutan. Hanya penghargaanlah yang akan menyembuhkan. Sayangnya pemberian bernilai tinggi itulah yang tak pernah Ryuuzaki terima sepanjang hidupnya.

Sebuah dengungan lembut memecah lamunan Ryuuzaki. Ia menangkap gerakan seekor binatang kecil yang terbang masuk dari celah ventilasi udara. Ryuuzaki mengusap matanya, dan memberengut saat menyadari ada belalang sembah yang tersesat dalam kamarnya.

Belalang sembah itu mendarat di atas jam dinding tepat di bagian tengah kamar tersebut. Tubuhnya yang hijau tampak kontras dilatari jam murahan berbingkai plastik berwarna emas. Ia berputar, kepalanya menatap jarum merah yang bergerak konstan dan monoton, ditemani sepasang jarum panjang dan pendek berwarna hitam. Sepasang kaki depannya terulur, seolah-olah berusaha menyentuh angka-angka yang tampak dari di balik kaca.

Ryuuzaki mengamati belalang sembah itu bergerak perlahan di antara angka sepuluh dan angka sembilan, punggungnya teracung tegak lurus di pinggiran jam yang bulat. Kedua jarum hitam itu melatari kepalanya yang mungil, seperti sepasang sumpit yang mecoba menjepitnya. Capit si belalang sembah membuka-menutup dengan santai. Ia seolah-olah berada dalam rimbanya, bukan dalam ruang hidup manusia.

Tiba-tiba si belalang sembah menoleh.

Sepasang manik milik si belalang menatap lurus ke mata hitam Ryuuzaki. Sungutnya bergetar waspada. Setelah keduanya bergeming beberapa saat, Ryuuzaki akhirnya membuang muka dan berdiri. Ia menyeret tubuhnya keluar kamar, susah payah, ke arah ruang makan. Setelah menuang segelas air untuk dirinya sendiri, Ryuuzaki kembali ke kamarnya. Ia lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang. Satu-dua titik keringat muncul di hidungnya.

Ryuuzaki merutuk. Mengapa begitu sulit baginya untuk berjalan dari kamar ke ruang makan saja? Ia menatap iri pada belalang sembah yang masih berdiam kebingungan di atas jam. Bagi belalang itu, detik-detik yang berlalu sama sekali tidak ada artinya. Tidak seperti dirinya. Bunyi tik-tik-tik pelan itu berdentang keras di telinganya seperti genta kematian.

Anak laki-laki itu membanting gelas di mejanya yang berantakan. Ia melirik buku dan kertas yang ditumpuk asal-asalan, serta berbagai jenis benda yang tersebar menutupi nyaris setiap permukaan meja. Ada yang rusak, ada yang baru. Tapi di bagian tengah meja itu, Ryuuzaki harus menghadapi tumpukan butiran mungil yang menjadi mimpi terburuknya.

"Aaargh!"

Sekujur tubuh Ryuuzaki mendadak serasa disayat ribuan pisau. Pelipisnya berdenyut-denyut. Ryuuzaki membantingkan tubuhnya ke lantai, punggungnya melengkung melawan gravitasi. Ia mengerang, sudut bibirnya meneteskan air liur, ekspresi kesakitan yang dahsyat terpatri di wajahnya.

Belalang sembah menjadi saksi bisu ketika anak manusia di depannya menggelepar bagai mendapat siksa kubur. Jerit dan keluhan Ryuuzaki ditanggapinya dalam diam. Setelah beberapa saat mengamati Ryuuzaki dengan agak tertarik, ia memutuskan bahwa angka-angka di depannya lebih menarik. Ia kembali mengulurkan kaki-kakinya yang bergerigi, mengusap licin permukaan jam.

Setelah serangan itu berakhir, Ryuuzaki berguling ke samping, basah oleh keringat dingin. Ia pelan-pelan duduk. Tangannya bergetar, meraup tumpukan obat di atas meja. Ia menelan semuanya sekaligus, dan menyambar gelas yang airnya tumpah membasahi wajah dan bagian depan kausnya. Perutnya langsung bergolak. Ryuuzaki mengeratkan tangkupan tangan di depan bibirnya, menahan diri agar tidak muntah. Ia benci pahit.

Sudah cukup sulit baginya untuk hidup dalam kesendirian, tanpa sanak atau orangtua. Dengan kepribadiannya yang rumit, lebih sulit lagi bagi Ryuuzaki untuk mendapat seorang teman. Satu-satunya sahabatnya adalah pengetahuan, yang dilalapnya dengan rakus.

Dan keserakahan itu membawa celaka bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia menghadapi sesuatu yang tak akan mampu dihadapi oleh manusia sekuat apapun.

Rasa kesepian.

Yang lebih buruk, kesepian datang bersamaan dengan desau lembut sang maut. Ryuuzaki berusaha menghadapinya dengan pongah, namun kini yang tersisa di dalamnya hanyalah kemarahan. Jiwanya hangus. Pembuktian demi pembuktian diri, hartanya, yang terukir berupa guratan-guratan sempurna di atas putih, kini berakhir menjadi sampah tak berguna.

Belalang sembah akhirnya bosan dengan jarum merah yang bergerak monoton, dan merentangkan sayapnya, berhenti dengan keras di lantai. Tepat di sebelah Ryuuzaki, yang sedari tadi ia acuhkan.

Mata serangganya memandang Ryuuzaki seolah mengejek. Serbuan kenangan akan pandangan penuh penghinaan bagai berputar-putar di benak Ryuuzaki, menggelapkan penglihatannya.

Dengan geram, Ryuuzaki mengangkat kepalan tangannya, lalu menghujamkannya tepat di tubuh si belalang sembah. Kehidupan kecil itu bahkan tak sempat menjerit, ketika cairan hijau tubuhnya mengotori tinju sang pemilik kamar yang meradang.

Di dinding, jam masih terus berdetik.

* * *

Tamat

* * *

Setiap kali dokter memberi resep, perusahaan obat akan memberi honor kepadanya. Makin banyak obat suatu perusahaan yang ia rekomendasikan, makin besar honornya. Pasien (atau korban?) akan diberikan obat sebanyak-banyaknya, dan biasanya disarankan untuk tidak mempercayai obat generik. Karenanya kita selalu udah sembuh duluan padahal obatnya belum habis. Malah kadang-kadang kita sebetulnya gak perlu minum obat! Memang gak semua dokter begitu, tapi lebih baik waspadalah *ala Bang Napi*

**Review please?**


End file.
